Fire and Ice
by Lady Idhril
Summary: [One-shot] “I’d hate it if you left for good. I hate it every time you leave.” Everything about this wasn’t right. Love alone couldn’t guarantee a happy ending.


**A/N**: _I'm obviously in a one-shot kind of mood. Ehh. Anyway, this idea came to when I woke up this morning. My plot bunny must want one-shots; this is the second one I've written in a week! Also, I normally don't like this pairing, but something attacked and so I wrote this and I hope you like it, because I think I do and …just review!_

**Disclaimer**: _As if anyone would mistake me for the famous JKR?_

* * *

**Fire and Ice  
**

Her fingernails raked across his back. His body pushed her into the mattress, hips bucking into one another. His lips were on her neck, his hands on her waist. He pushed into her repeatedly, seeking to take her with him to a higher plane of ecstasy. She came hard, moaning and screaming without knowing what she was saying. She slammed her hips into his, triggering his release, and he pushed her deeper into the mattress as he crashed into her.

Moans of pleasure were all that was heard for the next few minutes. Sweaty hands slid across wet skin as lips traced each others body, calling out a language they couldn't translate as they lay there, calling out their bliss in their aftermath of heat.

She lay shuddering, holding him tightly to her body. They were sticky with sweat. The bed sheets were rumbled near the foot of the bed. The heavy quilt lay forgotten on the floor.

Their breathing took awhile to settle. She felt his lips lay kisses lightly across the column of her neck. His smooth hands ran up her back, molding her into him, claiming her as his own. She leaned her head back, eager to feel him move closer to her.

His lips found her ear, and she let out a soft moan. The trail of saliva cooled against her skin and she shivered. His fingertips on her body were icy, her skin on fire. Slowly, he made a path across her jaw bone and his lips landed on hers. They kissed lazily, basking in their afterglow. One of her hands snaked up his spine and began playing with his hair, running the strands through her fingers. She wanted to lay there forever.

Her feet and legs were tangled in his. She couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. The feeling of bliss she felt couldn't be described. She never wanted it to leave. She didn't care one bit that their love was forbidden.

He finally pulled away, and she saw his silver eyes staring back at her. She pushed a strand of his pale hair back behind his ear. Slowly her fingers traced his check, analyzing his curves, his dimples, his smooth skin. She could look at him for hours and never memorize his face. She never wanted him to leave.

He kissed her again, softly this time. He pulled away and touched the tip of his nose to hers. She smiled, closing her eyes as she felt his hands follow her curves. She hummed contently in her throat, pulling him closer to her, afraid to let go.

Draco stopped and laid his head on her shoulder. They lay like that for a long time, neither wanting to move. No words were said, for fear of the truth. But time was against them, as was fate.

He moved against her, exciting her again. She moaned unconsciously. His hands grasped her hips firmly, roughly rubbing her against him. Moving her hands across his back, she held on as he made love to her again.

They lasted longer this time. Ginny bucked closer, urging him with her hips to make her crash head first into the fire they were making. She felt it burn, felt its pain, felt its striving passion. She wanted nothing more than to strike the flame and keep it going on and on forever. She wailed loudly, calling out, urging him with words to keep going, to push harder. She finally crashed straight into bliss, and the fire overtook her, swallowing her up in ecstasy once more.

He followed sometime later, sticky and exhausted. She kissed his temple as he fell into her, cradling her lover to her chest. Again, they refused to move right away.

Draco was the first to break out of their reverie. "I can't bear this, you know."

Ginny didn't reply for a moment. Sighing, she knew exactly how he felt. Racked with guilt, she said, "I'd hate it if you left for good. I hate it every time you leave."

Silence followed. Neither could think of words to say. His icy hands found their way to her heated palms. He was always so cool, so confident, so determined. She wanted to keep him. She wanted his icy exterior to heat her up for always. She craved him, she needed him.

"He'll be home soon," Draco suddenly said. He laid a kiss on the side of her chin, and nuzzled into the side of her neck again. The pure pain of how this night would end forced him to stay in that bad longer than he should.

Ginny exhaled softly, turning her head the opposite way. "I know." The words were soft and sad. The two of then lay in silence for a long time, unwilling to rise from the bed. Draco nudged his head into the crook her neck, kissing her sticky skin clean. Ginny shuddered and held him tighter to her chest, unwilling to let go of him.

Another minute past and Draco finally pulled away, kissing her as he sat up on the bed. "This isn't fair you know." He wrapped the wrinkled bed sheet around him. His pale, silver eyes never left hers. Ginny's gaze wavered slightly, but she tried not to back down.

"None of its fair," she said in reply. She left the sheet at the foot of the bed, laying there in all her naked glory. The sheen of sweat on her body sparkled in the evening light that came in through the window. They hadn't bothered to close the curtains, instead choosing to hide in the darkening room.

Draco rose from the bed, walking across the room to find his hastily discarded pants. "This has to stop, Ginny," he replied softly, this time unable to look at her while she was lying there, silently asking him to come and pleasure her all over again.

He pulled on his pants and then began looking for his shirt. Ginny didn't move from the bed. She watched him preparing to leave, knowing in her heart it was futile to try and make him stay. He'd leave, just like he always did. "Will you come back?" she asked, voicing the haunting question a loud. Draco stopped and looked at her.

He didn't say a word for a moment, but merely looked at her, smiling softly with her hair of flames framing her child-like face. He knew somewhere in his heart he could never abandon her. But everything about this wasn't right. Love alone couldn't guarantee a happy ending. In this case, it couldn't be truer.

"No," he said. Ginny's smile widen slightly.

"Yes you will," she remarked, doubting his words. "You always do."

He didn't say anything has he pulled the shirt on and began to button it. Ginny watched him from where she lay. Her smile faltered as she took in the determination on his face. He wasn't lying.

He only had to put his shoes on. But he sat down on the side of the bed, looking at her with longing and love. "He'll find out eventually."

Ginny sat up now. She made no move to cover herself. Her naked chest brushed his arm. Neither of them moved. "We always have this talk. It always goes the same way. Just say you'll come back."

He looked at her, staring into her endless brown eyes. She wanted him, as did he, but what they were doing was wrong. No amount of love would change that fact.

"I can't," he said. Ginny leaned closer, one hand on his upper thigh, her other playing with his hair again. She placed her lips on his, and was pleased to feel him pull her even closer. She moved into his lap, her naked breasts pressed into his chest. His hands rubbed her back, twirling her red hair around his fingers. They kissed deeply. Ginny was afraid he was serious and that's he'd really leave and never come back for her. She kissed him all the more passionately.

A sudden opening of the front door forced them to stop. "Ginny? I'm home!"

They both broke the kiss. "Say you'll come back?" she begged. But Draco only shook his head. He placed a hand on her lips, telling himself it was time to go. "Your husband is waiting for you Ginny, dear."

Slowly he pushed her off of him as he stood up. Ginny rolled back onto the bed, watching as he quickly shoved his feet into his shoes and stood up, turning one last time to look at her. Now she knew he was serious this time, and the fire in her heart stopped burning, and an aching cold took its place as he stared at her. His eyes, so much like the color of ice, had killed everything she had ever dreamed of in her childhood. This wasn't how she'd imagined it.

He sighed, knowing it was over for good this time. He would not come back, he couldn't. No matter how much her fiery passion kept him alive, he wasn't going to keep ruining another man's life. In truth, he loved her. But he had to leave. She'd forgive him one day and accept where life had placed her. She was better off here.

"Ginny?" her husband called again from downstairs.

Ginny didn't say a word. She stared at Draco, willing him to stay. But he didn't. "Good-bye Ginny."

In the next instant he had Apparated with a soft crack. Ginny's heart dropped. How long until she'd see him again? Would be really _not_ come back to her? Her thoughts reeling, Ginny faintly heard her husband climbing the stairs to find her. Plastering on a fake smile, she forced herself to un-break her heart and be loyal to the man she'd married, even if he didn't send chills down her spin every time she saw him, or make her heart race, or heat up her body with passion from every kiss they shared.

"Hello Blaise," Ginny said. Her husband stood in the doorway to their bedroom, ravishing her naked body with his eyes. The violet gaze was hungry for her. She lay there, waiting for Blaise to shed his clothes and come join her on the bed, a bed she'd just shared with the only man she wanted. Ginny promised herself that one day, she'd come to accept that the things she'd wanted when she was a younger were not going to come true.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well? Is it worth a review? Now that it's written it's packed without a lot of my own emotions, so please review, for my sake at least. Thanks._


End file.
